This invention relates to locking mechanisms for post-type binder metal utilized in conjunction with loose leaf binders, and in particular to an improved construction for a locking mechanism which permits the preassembly of the locking mechanism by the lock manufacturer, greatly simplifying the use of this kind of mechanism for binder manufacturers.
There are a number of different forms of loose leaf binders available in the marketplace. One form of these binders is known in the art as a post binder. A post binder generally includes a two-piece metal system in which a first metal backing has a plurality of male posts attached to it. A second metal backing has a corresponding number of female receptacles aligned to accept the male posts. Conventionally, a single locking mechanism is used to grasp one of the posts, thereby holding the combination together.
As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, a large number of loose leaf binders are constructed by independent binder manufacturers. The "metals" used by the binder manufacturer are made by other independent manufacturers. Conventionally, the "metals" are inserted in the binder and attached thereto by the binder manufacturer.
Independent binding manufacturers have heretofore had difficulty in utilizing a post-type locking mechanism for binder systems because the locking mechanism is relatively complicated in construction, having a multiplicity of small parts which must be incorporated in the construction sequence. For example, FIG. 7 of the drawings, later described in greater detail, illustrates a prior art construction for this kind of locking mechanism in which ten separate parts were required for assembly. The parts include three small roller balls that function to lock the mechanism in position. The parts in general, and the roller balls in particular, are difficult to handle in a manufacturing situation. Consequently, ball lock mechanisms have not attained the kind of market penetration believed possible.
The invention described hereinafter permits the construction of a ball lock assembly containing only three parts which may be supplied by the "metals" manufacturer and easily assembled into a final product by the binder manufacturer. This greatly simplifies the construction process for post-type binders so that post-type binder metals have a substantially increased marketability.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide an improved ball lock assembly for loose leaf metals.
Another object of this invention is to provide a low cost lock assembly for loose leaf metals.
Another object of this invention is to provide a ball lock assembly that is simple to integrate in the manufacturing process used by an original equipment manufacturer during construction of a post-type binder.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a ball lock assembly which may be substantially preassembled.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a ball lock assembly including a pull ring for loose leaf metals in which movement of the pull ring releases the locking mechanism.
Other objects of this invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art in light of the following description and accompanying drawings.